Puffs of Smoke
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Amber has been anxious to celebrate her and Jerome's anniversary. But when an unexpected call arrives for Jerome from his work as a firefighter, it changes everything on their anniversary day, including the original surprise which is overcome by a tragic one instead. Summary sucks! Jamber 1-shot! I guess it has to be rated M because of very small and brief sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber sat there in silence, waiting for the door to open. For the doorknob to turn and for her boyfriend to burst in. But as sad as it was, it was a hopeless idea. He was gone. Lost. Never to return.

**Ten Years Before.**

"Hey babe." Jerome greeted, kissing his blond girlfriend.

"Hi beau." she blushed, returning the kiss.

"So, what's up?" he asked, plopping himself beside her on the couch.

"Well, as you know, our anniversary is coming up." she looked at him reassuringly.

"Babe," he chuckled, "I know, and I have _everything _planned out."

"Good." she sighed.

The couple now lived in their own mansion after Amber came up with a cosmetics line named "Jamber," her and Jerome's couple name. And he was a video game designer. They were millionaires, but they weren't all famous to be on TV and stuff. Jerome was planning to propose on their anniversary, in a...different manner, you can say. But, he wasn't sure if it would go down well. Besides a designer, Jerome was also a firefighter. He helped people in danger and that's what made Amber love him even more.

Amber had been going on about their anniversary for the past week, planning out every single detail, not even knowing Jerome had his own plans to show her how much he loved her. But little did he know, that the night he had took time to plan would go _nothing _the way he planned.

**(***)**

The day had come, and Amber squealed first thing in the morning. It was so loud, it had awoken Jerome.

"What the hell was that?" he half yawned, half panicked.

"My squeal, you idiot," she grumbled, "Get used to it."

He smirked, getting out of bed, the only piece of clothing on were his boxers. She blushed when she saw him. He walked over to her and began kissing her. Without a doubt, she kissed him right back. He deepened it, his hand wrapping around her neck. She inserted her tongue into his mouth, but quickly pulled away.

"Don't get overwhelmed, factory's still closed." she whispered seductively.

He groaned.

"But Ambs!" he whined.

"Do you want your present tonight or not?" she snapped.

"Uh, y-yeah." he stammered, getting a hint of what it _might _be.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I should start getting ready for work." he insisted, leaving the room.

**(***)**

It was 6:30, and Amber figured Jerome would be home soon. She began to get ready, she showered, changed into her new lingerie along with her clothes, and she did her make-up, curling her hair slightly to top it off. _I look a little slutty... _she thought. She shook her head to snap herself out of it. Amber's plan was to seduce Jerome, in order for him to you know, have sex with her. She had been waiting for this, she just couldn't wait. But a bazillion questions rushed into her mind.

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it feel **good**?_

_What if I get pregnant?_

_Will he still love me?_

_How does it exactly feel?_

She was thinking, when she heard keys rattling. She quickly ran into their room, lighting the candles and turning off their lights so that it was dim. Jerome opened the door, shutting it behind him afterwards. He placed his things on their kitchen counter and took off his coat, hanging it on their coat hanger.

"Ambs?" he asked, curiously.

"In here!" she yelled.

He arched an eyebrow and followed slowly to their room.

"Ambs what are you-" he stopped abruptly when he saw his girlfriend sitting on their bed, waiting for him.

He began to sweat.

"Um, uh, what are you d-doing Am-Ambs?" he stammered.

"You know, just waiting for you." she replied, a seductive tone in her voice.

"Well, you no longer have to wait." he smirked.

He walked over to her, sitting down next to her, and slowly and carefully leaned down, both of them laying back. He traced down her stomach until he reached her private spot. He slipped in his hand, and smoothly and slowly rubbed her through her panties causing her to moan.

"Arghh, Jerome." she panted.

Just then, his phone rang. He got up and exited to find his phone. He picked it up and answered, walking back to the room.

"Hello?" he said into the speaker.

"Jerome! Hurry! We need you here at the department! There's a major fire in building 421 on Maple St. Contact us when you're near!" he heard them scream.

"What?! I'm on my way!" Jerome quickly responded, hanging up.

"What happened?" Amber questioned, a startled look plastered onto her face.

"The fire department. There's a major fire in building 421."

"What? But-"

Jerome cut her off by kissing her, he deepened it, making it super passionate and intense as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and played with hers slightly. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes, then pulled away. Jerome gently used his thumb to wipe a tear coming down her cheek. Clearly she knew what the kiss meant.

"Y-You're coming back, right?" she asked.

Jerome just looked at her. He had a look of pain and worry in his eyes, and all he did was kiss her again. Then, he grabbed his materials and returned.

"Amber, no matter what happens, jut know that I love you," at this point, both were crying, "and I will always be right here." he put his hand on her heart.

She sobbed even more. He kissed one last time, before slowly leaving their house.

**Now**

Ever since that day, Amber has been sobbing and crying every day. Nothing ever cheered her up. Cosmetics were no longer interesting to her, along with fashion, clothes, magazines, etc. The old Amber was gone. All she did was wonder _Why him? Why me? Why **us**?_ That just caused her to sob even more. She also imagined what it would be like if that hadn't occurred. Turns out, Jerome died from too much smoke inhalation. But, he had died a hero.

Everyday, Amber prayed and hoped it was a joke. She sat at the table, staring at the door, waiting for Jerome to step in, wide grin across his face. For them to kiss and hold hands while cuddling or something. She waited patiently for the doorknob to slowly turn. But as sad and tragic as it is, unfortunately,

It never did.

* * *

_**Alright, I know, sad right? I just felt the need to write a tragic Jamber one shot, so hope you liked and expect a lemon soon (; Vote either **_

_**1) What should the lemon be?**_

_**A) Dirty**_

_**B) Simple**_

_**C) Romantic**_

_**2) Where should it be?**_

_**A) Bathtub (haha Ikr? XD)**_

_**B) Bedroom**_

_**C) Wilderness(like my other stories)**_

_**VOTE! Then, I'll announce the winner and post!**_

_**~*Jamber4LIFE~***_


End file.
